Skills
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Each character has access to a wide range of skills from simple punches to devastating blasts as well as powerups and defensive auras. The available skills are dependant on your race. Most skills can simply be learned at a Trainer once you reach the required powerlevel, but some require special conditions or trainers to learn. Basic Skills These skills are common to many races, though not every race has access to every skill. Combat Styles aggressive style berserk style evasive style defensive style Combat Configuration block dcd dodge heart ki absorb zanzoken 1 zanzoken 2 zanzoken 3 Extra Attacks dual wield second attack third attack fourth attack fifth attack tail attack tentacle attack four witches technique Untitled axehandle combo doublekick headbutt kick punch roundhouse spinkick uppercut wand jab wand slash wolf fang fist Untitled charge L1 charge L2 charge L3 charge L4 Recovery aid kitransfer healing spell mana transfer artificial rage coldfusion meditate Racial Abilities Transformations ----------------------------------------------------------------- Multiple Races may be tutored in these forms. ----------------------------------------------------------------- kaioken mystic ----------------------------------------------------------------- Icers; MechaIcer requires unique items to attain ----------------------------------------------------------------- 2nd form 3rd form 4th form 5th form mechaicer ----------------------------------------------------------------- Saiyan Halfbreed Praet Saiyan/Halfbreed-T ----------------------------------------------------------------- ssj1 x x x ssj2 x x ssj3 x x ssj4 x ussj x x x ussj2 x x x mssj x x x x lssj x x hssj x x essj x x maxima power x ultima power x magnum rex x ----------------------------------------------------------------- Androids; Only fused Super-Androids can use the Super Android form. Hellfighters can use the Hellfighter form but not chips. ----------------------------------------------------------------- x1 vm1 vm2 t1 t2 t3 t4 omega super android hellfighter ----------------------------------------------------------------- Makyan ----------------------------------------------------------------- evil boost evil surge evil overload ----------------------------------------------------------------- Wizard ----------------------------------------------------------------- conjure golem purify golem empower golem power assimilation ----------------------------------------------------------------- Hera-jin ----------------------------------------------------------------- bo-jin 1 bo-jin 2 bo-jin 3 ----------------------------------------------------------------- Namekian; Only fused Super-Namek race may use the Ultra Namek form. Only fused Namek-t and Namek-hb can use the Kamen Namek forms. ----------------------------------------------------------------- giant size growth super namek kamen namek supa kamen namek zeta ultra namek ----------------------------------------------------------------- Mutant ----------------------------------------------------------------- mutate1 mutate2 mutate3 mutate4 mutate5 ----------------------------------------------------------------- Shadow Dragon; Only the Mecha Evolution form is available before absorbing a cracked Dragonball. The Dragonball forms may freely stack with each other. ----------------------------------------------------------------- mecha evolution one-star dball two-star dball three-star dball four-star dball five-star dball six-star dball seven-star dball ----------------------------------------------------------------- Hydian ----------------------------------------------------------------- ugly hideous grotesque unbearable ----------------------------------------------------------------- Terran ----------------------------------------------------------------- hyper potential ----------------------------------------------------------------- Yardratian ----------------------------------------------------------------- kazuken super yardratian 1 super yardratian 2 ----------------------------------------------------------------- Aquarian ----------------------------------------------------------------- enraged aquarian super aquarian ultra aquarian ascended aquarian ----------------------------------------------------------------- Bio-Android ----------------------------------------------------------------- semi-perfect form perfect form ultra-perfect form ----------------------------------------------------------------- Golem; Kid Form may not be used when a being is Absorbed. ----------------------------------------------------------------- thin transformation super transformation kid transformation absorb transformation ----------------------------------------------------------------- Tuffle ----------------------------------------------------------------- independent will influence control domination ----------------------------------------------------------------- Konatsu ----------------------------------------------------------------- holy konatsu ascended konatsu ancient konatsu shadow konatsu ----------------------------------------------------------------- Saibaman ----------------------------------------------------------------- grow giant saibaman ascended saibaman ----------------------------------------------------------------- Fierian ----------------------------------------------------------------- enflame1 enflame2 enflame3 spiritflame hellfire ----------------------------------------------------------------- Angel ----------------------------------------------------------------- immortals gift spiritual gather guardian angel ----------------------------------------------------------------- Werewolf ----------------------------------------------------------------- dalu urshul gauru ----------------------------------------------------------------- Vampire ----------------------------------------------------------------- hyper vampire extreme vampire super vampire ----------------------------------------------------------------- Werewolf-Vampire; This fusion has a unique form. ----------------------------------------------------------------- abomination ----------------------------------------------------------------- Racial Fusion namekfuse hellfighterfuse terrangeniefuse Racial Conjuring angelic weapon bonesword demon weapon fireforge kaiocreate shadow blade Unsorted absorb absorption acid bomb acid burn acid clawstrike acid mist acid shot acid slash advanced nano destruct aftershock aiming laser alpha omega blast angelic blast aqua arena aqua ball aqua prison aqua spell aqua surge ascension aura shield auralight aurora flare bakuhatsuha barrier crush bat barrage bat shield battery beauty slash belly blast big bang kamehameha bigbang blast zone blood bullet blood shine bloody mist bloody stream buffet burning attack burning-slash buuball candy blast cantun hernshu catlin rayblade chaos bomb cleaver clone contamination chaos cruise punch crusher ball customattack daichiretsuzan dark flames spell darkness dragon darkness flare dead zone blast deadly scream deadzone death ball death beam death wave delrain volley demon wave demonic eclipse desperation destiny slash destructive blast destructive wave destructo disk devil flash dgds dimension door dimension fist divine wrath dodon ray double dodon ray double helix double razorbeam double rocket punch dragon thunder dragon thunderclap dragonfire drink blood dual destructo disk earth barrage earth line blast electric hell ball electric shield electric slime energy ball energy beam energy ring energy-web enhanced sense enhancement eraser gun eruption eternal fate ether lance exorcism exploding grace eye beam fakemoon fiery inferno disk final flash final kamehameha final shine finger beam finisher finishing buster fire armor fire spell fireball firestorm flame finger ray flamethrower fly flying boulders focus ki freezing breath frost bite gallic gun genocide gust hatching heaven chorus heaven-splitter cannon heavens torch hells flash hellsblast hellzone grenade henka cannon hidden dandelion holy beam holy strike honoo hydro sphere hyper combo hypnotic gaze ice armor ice ball ice beam ice blast ice javelin ice maelstrom ice storm ice sword ill flash immortal wrath imprison instant destruction instant transmission javelin jibaku jugular bite kakusandan kamakazie kamehameha katchin needle storm ki burst ki heal kousen kuukanteni punch levitate light spell mage armor magic blast magic healing magic repair magical disk magma tornado magma touch makosen malice ray manifest potara masenko milky cannon mini assault minion summon mist veil moonwalk mouth blast mouth cannon multi disk multi eye beam multi-form multi-kick multitribeam nano regeneration near death gains negative energy ball negative energy rain negative spirit bomb neurotoxic gas night raid noblebeam novawave obliteration cannon ocarina tempest omega beam cannon omega-form one handed kamehameha oozaru mouth cannon pack pansy cannon phantom fist phoenix Fire power word kill pray preach preservation protective coat psionic blast psycho ball raikyuu railgun raizou razor beam razor slash reborn rage regeneration regurgitate release rage restore faith revenge deathball riku rock barrage rocket punch rose cannon satellite jump sauzer blade scatter shot scattered finger beam screeching howl self destruct semi-auto dodon ray sense shabang shadow blaster shakkahou shattering blow shockwave skga skin skin trap snarl sokidan solar barrier solar beam solar flare sonic blast special beam cannon spirit ball spirit bomb spirit call split-form ssd bomber steam ball steam eruption steam geiser steam typhoon stonespit super dragon fist super kamehameha super masenko super nova suppress sword dance sword rain tail swipe teachit telekinesis attack teleport kamehameha third eye thorn buster thunder bolt thunder flash tidal wave time freeze torch beam toxic breath trap ball tri-beam tri-form twin lily ultra henka cannon upgraded absorb L1 upgraded shield L1 upgraded shield L2 upgraded shield L3 vacuum wave vampire sense vampiric slash vanishing ball vanquish vengeance buster vindictive rage vine whip viper strike warp kamehameha water dagger whirlwind spin wind spell wisdom shield wolf blast wolf claw attack wolf fang claw zetslash Unlisted While not technically skills, these are passive racial Traits. * Absorb(Bio-Android)- The tail is used to absorb a victim's power at the end of combat * Oozaru- Saiyan races transform during the full moon if their tails are intact * Synthesis- Saibamen powerup during the day * Powerup- All races except Shadow Dragons may increase their pl by 10% of their base up to seven times using Powerup, or all at once using Powerup Max. Listed below are commands unique to certain races. * Learn- A command unique to Bio-Androids that allows them to set a skill to absorb.